


Night of Sorrows

by CriticalDragon



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, cause why not, some sprinkles of gency
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 21:38:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12197901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CriticalDragon/pseuds/CriticalDragon
Summary: Hanzo has a nightmare of the fateful night he killed his brother and Mei comforts him about his past and future.





	Night of Sorrows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zenaida](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenaida/gifts).



> My first ever fanfic! I hope you enjoy it! Feedback is well appreciated!
> 
> Also forgot to gift this to Zenaida since I know she is hungry for some Hanmei!

Hanzo had awoken to a sight he could recognize immediately: his home, Hanamura.

But it was not the same. There was differences with his home. The moon was dark, but somehow still visible. And the sakura petals, when they drifted off and hit the ground, they burned away like ash. A blanket of darkness had covered the city. "What is this place?!" Hanzo shouted out.

"Ugh.... brother..."

Hanzo was startled by this echoing voice. It came from the castle building. Curious to find out what is going on, Hanzo ran into the building and saw a sight he did not want to see ever again: It was his younger brother, Genji. He was wearing his Shimada attire, green hair, sheathing 2 blades, one large and small, looking at the giant scroll in the middle of the large room. But then, in the blink of Hanzo's eyes, Genji was on the ground. Large cut wounds were seen, as well as lost body parts. Blood spewed out of him like a fountain, painting the ground red. There was a torrent of emotion from Hanzo. Confusion, anger, fear, shock. In this torrent, He slipped and fell on his back. But as he got up he looked at his hands. His right hand carried a blood stained sword and the left hand was covered in blood. He noticed he wasn't wearing his regular outfit anymore. He was wearing his old Shimada attire.

He began to pant rapidly. "NO! This... not this again..." Hanzo said with fear.

Then, his brother, who was still alive on the floor, raised his left hand out to Hanzo, even more frightened, thinking he thought he was dead already when he saw him.

"Brother... help... why would you..." Genji groaned.

"NO... NO... NO... NOOOOOO!!!!!!! GRAHHHHHH!" Hanzo threw the sword away and put his hands on his face and breathed heavily and loudly, not wanting to see any of this any longer. Just then he heard a voice call out to him, but it wasn't Genji. It was someone that sounded like a girl.

"Hanzo! Please wake up!!!" The voice was soft, but was filled with worry and distraught.

Hanzo immediately jolted upwards, awakening from his cruel dream. He was still panting heavily. His heart was beating fast. Tears rolled down his face. He took a moment to reassure himself. He began to think, but then he felt a soft hand on his left shoulder. He turned to see his beautiful Mei-Ling-Zhou, whose eyes were beautiful, but harbored tears. Mei leaned closer to Hanzo, replacing her hand on Hanzo's shoulder with her head.

"Another nightmare?" Mei asked in a worried tone. Hanzo began slowing down his breathing in order to speak properly.

"Yes, my dear... and it was the worst of them all."

"I could tell. You were breathing so fast and heavily that I was merely awoken by it. You also screamed which frightened me, so I shouted your name."

So Mei woke me up, Hanzo thought. He then placed a soft kiss on Mei's head. He could feel her blush.

Mei responded by placing a kiss on his cheek, wiping away leftover tears from his face. Hanzo placed his head on hers.

"I love you, Mei-Ling. Thank you." Hanzo said, their hands joining together. She's so soft, Hanzo thought.

"I love you too, Hanzo," Mei cooed. "Your dream," she continued, "It wasn't about that incident between you and Genji, right?"

"You are correct, Mei. It was that incident. That's why its the worst of all my nightmares."

"You know, Genji does have the same nightmares as well."

"Its no surprise there. That incident shattered both of our lives."

"And he has Angela there to help soothe him. Like I did to you today." Mei then looked at Hanzo, and grabbed his jaw to make him turn to her. "So please, if anything happens, like if your clan comes back out of nowhere, please don't take them all on your own with Genji. Tell us. We're your family now. And I don't want to lose you. Not when we have been dating for 5 months and its going so well." She was on the brink on tearing up in front of her love, but successfully held the tears back. Hanzo, admired by her love and determination for him, perched his forehead on her forehead, and gave a smile to her.

"And you do the same for me. If anything happens, please let me know as well. I will fight by your side my love."

"And I will be with you when you take down your clan someday."

"Yeah. As well as Genji and Angela."

"And Overwatch!"

"Yes," He chuckled. "And Overwatch. I love you, Mei-Ling." And Hanzo kissed her on the lips, the kiss lasting for a few seconds. When they parted, Hanzo laid down on her chest, her heart beating in a soothing rhythm.

"I love you too Hanzo." Mei laid down on her pillow, admiring the handsome dragon laying down on her chest.

"I am with you all the way, my dragon." Mei whispered as she pulled the blanket forward to cover her and Hanzo and drifted back to sleep, Hanzo soon following after.


End file.
